1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a urine analysis device. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a digital and portable urine analysis device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a urine analysis device used in a hospital for a diagnosis is very expensive and is too big to be personally carried.
Recently, a portable urine analysis device with a small size has been developed and in the portable urine analysis device, urine is dropped on a strip so as to diagnose proteinuria, glucosuria, occult blood and so on.
In the portable urine analysis device, a semi-quantitative value may be read due to a variation of color data which is detected on the strip within one minute. Thus, a transition of proteinuria, glucosuria, occult blood and so on of a patient is continuously monitored, and thus an emergent treatment may be performed in an abnormal state of the patient. Accordingly, the portable urine analysis device with a small size is very useful.
Generally, the portable urine analysis device includes a three-color light emitting diode (LED), an optical fiber waveguide and a photo-detector. The light emitting diode emits the colors corresponding to diagnosis items of the strip to the photo-detector though the optical fiber waveguide. Thus, the photo-detector may read diseases based on the light receiving from the diagnosis items of the strip.
However, in the portable urine analysis device uses a single light emitting diode to detect a plurality of the diagnosis items of the strip through the optical fiber waveguide, so that the light reflected by the diagnosis item of the strip may be received by a photo-detector adjacent to the photo-detector corresponding to the diagnosis item. Accordingly, the portable urine analysis device may incorrectly diagnose the disease.